We're Not Married!
We're Not Married! (1952) directed by Edmund Goulding (IMDB Link ) IMDB Summary: In separate stories, five wedded couples learn that they are not legally married. *Ginger Rogers - Ramona Gladwyn *Fred Allen - Steven S. 'Steve' Gladwyn *Victor Moore - Justice of the Peace Melvin Bush *Marilyn Monroe - Annabel Jones Norris *David Wayne - Jeff Norris *Eve Arden - Katie Woodruff *Paul Douglas - Hector C. Woodruff *Eddie Bracken - Wilson Boswell 'Willie' Fisher *Mitzi Gaynor - Patricia 'Patsy' Reynolds Fisher *Louis Calhern - Frederick C. 'Freddie' Melrose *Zsa Zsa Gabor - Eve Melrose *James Gleason - Duffy *Paul Stewart - Attorney Stone *Jane Darwell - Mrs. Bush *Marvelle Andre - State Capitol Secretary (uncredited) *Harry Antrim - Justice of the Peace (uncredited) *Jean Bartel - Bit (uncredited) *Carol Brewster - Bridesmaid (uncredited) *Al Bridge - Det. Magnus (uncredited) *June Bright - Secretary (uncredited) *Paul Brinegar - Beauty Contest Spectator (uncredited) *Douglas Brooks - (uncredited) *Phyllis Brunner - Wife (uncredited) *Richard Buckley - Mr. H.D. Graves (uncredited) *James Burke - Willie's Sergeant (uncredited) *Barbara Carroll - (uncredited) *Harry Carter - Hotel Staffer (uncredited) *Sue Casey - Girl in Hector's Dream (uncredited) *Maurice Cass - Radio Station Organist (uncredited) *John Close - Major (uncredited) *Dick Cogan - Telegraph Agent (uncredited) *Walter Craig - (uncredited) *Luther Crockett - Minister (uncredited) *Jack Daly - Photographer (uncredited) *Robert Dane - Military Policeman at Railroad Station (uncredited) *Fred Datig Jr. - Soldier (uncredited) *Jack Davidson - Best man at wedding (uncredited) *Ralph Dumke - Twitchell (uncredited) *Kay English - Wife (uncredited) *Henry Faber - State Trooper (uncredited) *Eddie Firestone - Man in Radio Station (uncredited) *Byron Foulger - Marriage License Bureau Clerk (uncredited) *Harry Golder - Radio Announcer (uncredited) *William Graeff Jr. - Bellboy (uncredited) *Alvin Greenman - Radio Station Sound Effects Man (uncredited) *Dabbs Greer - Beauty Contest Spectator (uncredited) *Jester Hairston - Lead Christmas Caroler (uncredited) *Bill Hale - Officer Vic (uncredited) *Ruth Hall - Girl in Hector's Dream (uncredited) *Eden Hartford - Girl in Hector's Dream (uncredited) *Harry Harvey - Dr. Ned (uncredited) *Marjorie Holliday - Secretary (uncredited) *Selmer Jackson - Chaplain Hall (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Radio Station Prop Man (uncredited) *Meredith Leeds - (uncredited) *Margie Liszt - Irene on Radio (uncredited) *Wilbur Mack - Norris Wedding Guest (uncredited) *Gregg Martell - Soldier (uncredited) *Lee Marvin - Pinky (uncredited) *Edwin Max - Lunchroom Counterman (uncredited) *Winifred McPhie - (uncredited) *Emile Meyer - Beauty Contest Announcer (uncredited) *Jerry Miley - Station master (uncredited) *Christopher Milne - Bitsy Norris (uncredited) *Jonathan Milne - Bitsy Norris (uncredited) *Diana Mumby - (uncredited) *Forbes Murray - Governor of Mississippi (uncredited) *Noreen Nash - (uncredited) *Mary Newton - Woman in Radio Station (uncredited) *Milicent Patrick - Governor's Secretary (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - Groom (uncredited) *Tom Powers - Atty. Gen. Frank Bush (uncredited) *Steve Pritko - Military Policeman at Railroad Station (uncredited) *Richard Reeves - Brig Guard (uncredited) *Mavis Russell - Girl in Hector's Daydream (uncredited) *Larry Stamps - State Trooper (uncredited) *Helene Stanley - Mary (uncredited) *Ann Staunton - Wife (uncredited) *Robert Stevenson - M.P. (uncredited) *Victor Sutherland - Gov. Bush (uncredited) *Gloria Talbott - Girl in Hector's Dream (uncredited) *Al Thompson - Minister (uncredited) *George D. Wallace - Shore Patrolman (uncredited) *Maude Wallace - Autograph Hound (uncredited) *Marjorie Weaver - Ruthie (uncredited) *O.Z. Whitehead - Jeff's Postman (uncredited) *June Wurster (uncredited) Category:Comedy Category:1950s Category:Marriage Category:Love Category:Romantic comedy